


His Roommate

by CrimsonFrostbite



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Platonic Romance, Random & Short, a series of silly stories, fluffy for real, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFrostbite/pseuds/CrimsonFrostbite
Summary: Then Minho thought, maybe it wasn't a mistake, meeting Jinwoo was one of the best things that could happen in his life.





	1. Coffee Text

_Text me._

_xxx xxx xxxx_

What?

Minho stared at his cup for like a lifetime, reading over and over the markers written on it. Like what? Seriously what?

He looked up, the barista smiled at him, a smile as fake as those donuts on display.

“For your friend, please.”

What the fuck? What? Minho turned around, making an eye-conversation with Jinwoo, his roommate. Too bad, Jinwoo was too dense to understand anything he tried to say, so Minho gave up and carried two cups of coffee back to their table.

“See that barista?” Minho hissed, “he’s hitting on you-”

“I know that guy,” Jinwoo merely answer, carefully examined the words on his cup, “we went to the same high school.”

“So annoying...”

“Yeah? Wanna do something fun?”

That word “fun” had lots of meanings. And Minho wasn’t sure of the exact one Jinwoo had on his mind. Apparently, he wasn’t as simple as he looked. That guy was a fox, a sly fox. His angel-like appearance could easily trick people into his humble servants without him trying at all. Of course, Minho was one of them. So he said yes with a nod almost immediately.

Suddenly the world felt tighter when Jinwoo’s lips touched his.

Jinwoo’s lips touched his.

Jinwoo’s lips touched his...

For real.

It was so gentle like a ray of sunshine on his skin and Minho swore he could see the stars even in the middle of the day. It didn’t last too long but not that quick. A whole minute passed by and he could still taste the lip balm Jinwoo used. Well, basically they shared but his roommate used it more often. Whatever. He just kissed Jinwoo, he kissed his handsome roommate. In a coffee shop. Witnessed by more than five people. Including the guy who liked Jinwoo.

His Jinwoo.

“Yo, back to earth, dude.” Jinwoo snapped his fingers, intentionally snapped him out of his thoughts. Bizarre how he was still the same, his face didn’t change at all, still fresh and bright and fucking good looking like it wasn’t fair at all.

“WHAT THE FUCK--” his voice was too loud, too fucking loud.

Jinwoo’s laugh jingled in his ears like a nostalgic melody Minho could never remember. He quickly forgot what he was about to say, instead, the kiss rewinded in his head like an old videotape no one ever used anymore.

Before Minho could register anything, Jinwoo walked away, with their coffees, leaving him all alone among dozens of curious eyes.

A curse slipped in the air, but Minho simply brushed it off.


	2. (Early) Morning Confession

It’s early, really early in the morning, even earlier than his alarm. Minho opens his eyes when the sky outside is still pit-black. Checks his phone, no one is online, nothing funny to see.

Minho turns aside to see Jinwoo lying in the other bed, facing the wall. The moonlight from the window illuminates his back, deadly beautiful. Minho swears Jinwoo is glowing and he could even see the halo above the latter's head. There are so many things running through his mind, but instead, he watches Jinwoo’s back for a long time, almost eternity, feels a storm disturbing his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful…” Minho mumbles to himself, though during the most serene time of the day, it sounds a bit too loud, “I think I might fall in lo--”

Then Minho notices something, it’s too quiet, completely quiet.

Because Jinwoo isn't snoring.

Because he isn't sleeping.

At all.

Finally realizing how fucked up he is, Minho holds a hand over his mouth, tries not to breathe.

Still no sound, perhaps Jinwoo is really sleeping, perhaps he just over thinking. But Jinwoo doesn't move either, and Minho starts to panic. Bad, bad Minho. He prays Jinwoo really fast asleep, even if he isn’t, please don’t let him hear a thing. What if he heard him? What if he heard his silly confession? Then would he think of him as a creep? Worse, he would stop talking to Minho and ask to change room. What if he thought Minho was a pervert?

At the most terrifying moment, Jinwoo sits up.

Minho shuts his eyes, heart almost jumps out of his ribcage. The creaking of the box spring echoes from the other side, cloth rustle, for a second Minho thinks he passed out.

“Minho, hey, wake up, Minho-ah…”

“What...”

“Hey, are you alright?”

Minho takes a peep at Jinwoo, slowly, compulsively opens his eyes. The guy in front of him is still glowing, dazzling him with his handsome look.

“You made some weird noises,” and his voice so sweet, too, “did you have a bad dream?”

Of course not, a dream with Jinwoo in it would never be bad. But Minho has no better excuse so he nods right away.

The room falls back to silence. A few minutes pass by, Jinwoo still gives him the soft gaze that he can’t explain. His eyes are always big and sparkle and ambiguous as if there is something hidden in them.

“Say it.” Minho just wants to know for once.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Oh, oh God, Minho didn’t expect that. Well, he hoped, but it was just a hope. His cheeks warm, so warm, he’s sweating all over. But his mouth is faster than his brain, the next few words slip out naturally like he’s been practicing them for years.

“If I ask you out, would you say yes?”

A pregnant pause, Minho isn’t sure how long but he begins to regret every decision in his life. Before Minho can jump out of the window to end that embarrassment, Jinwoo quietly speaks, just enough to break the thick air.

“Maybe--”

“What do you mean maybe?”

His roommate stares at him, again, having Minho climbing the walls with anxiety. If stares could kill, Minho wouldn’t be alive to tell this story. Thank God, stares are just stares, and Minho isn't going anywhere.

Raising his left hand, Jinwoo points at the ring finger. His gesture gets Minho to remember, he still has a boyfriend.

Funny, he really forgot his own boyfriend.

However, the answer was _maybe_ that means it can be fixed, as long as his roommate lets him. So Minho fixed it, and Jinwoo didn’t actually complain. He smiles into the kiss as the ring slides off his finger.

Possibly, Minho is never putting it back.


	3. Sleepless night

Minho traced random patterns on Jinwoo’s hand, admiring, a bit jealous. The latter watched him carefully, eyes so soft like a cup of hot Choco, and Minho didn’t even like sweet stuff. Time was just an illusion when Jinwoo close to him, warm breath on the skin, teeth sunken into the curve of his neck, heart against heart. Suddenly, nothing felt real anymore. Minho’s mind began to wander around, Jinwoo’s smell, Jinwoo’s heat, Jinwoo, Jinwoo, Jinwoo.

All about Jinwoo, Minho wanted it all.

He couldn’t remember how it started. Jinwoo entered their room, looking nice and bright like starlight. Maybe he nodded even before the older asked, maybe he wanted him a little too much. Too fucking much.

Jinwoo was always so gentle, he could be rough, too, but that was a different story. And of course, Minho appreciated both sides of him, or perhaps everything he did, just the way he was born with. Perfection. A masterpiece. A god. His god. And Minho already worshipped him.

A spark of heat went straight to the south when Jinwoo nibbled his earlobe, grazing it with his fucking perfect teeth. Minho would never understand why Jinwoo chose to be with him when he could be anywhere else in the world. A pair of hands brought him back to reality where Jinwoo captivated with his touch and charmed him with his kiss. Minho absolutely didn’t mind, secretly wished Jinwoo would destroy him, ruin everything he had, not sure if he was ready to show the older his kinkiness. Maybe later, maybe one day, perhaps never.

Minho leaned back, tried to pull Jinwoo into a kiss. Jinwoo tasted like the ocean, calm and deep, a beautiful trap. He tasted like the coffee they drank every morning, so sexy and fucking addictive. He tasted like vodka, like bed sheets, like everything Minho knew and that frightened him very much.

Certainly, Jinwoo would be the death of him. 

“You’re spacing out.”

And that honey voice would be the death of him as well.

Jinwoo was about to complain but Minho cut him off. It wasn’t the first time, yet, kissing Jinwoo always took him aback, sucked his life force away. He had to agree, the older was a good kisser, if not the best. Again, Minho didn’t mind, so he asked for more, and more, and more, and more until his heart stopped beating.

Jinwoo wouldn’t let that happen, Minho knew for sure, he wouldn’t.

“Minho-ah,” Jinwoo called. His own name became so sweet and hot simultaneously Minho literally melted down to the bed. And Jinwoo laughed, and Minho thought some butterflies escaped again. Stupid butterflies. Hoped Jinwoo didn’t see.

The older didn’t, obviously, but kept smiling, eyes sparkling. Minho swore the night sky out there got nothing on him.

Minho forced himself to sit up, wrapped his fingers around Jinwoo’s neck loosely. The latter glanced up, still fresh like a ripe peach Minho couldn’t wait to try. He brushed his lips against Jinwoo’s, wishing for a fallen star.

If he died right there, he wouldn’t mind either.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot of free time like before but hope you'll enjoy these instant stories while I'm finishing "The Heater is Broken". I REALLY REALLY appreciate your love for my works. Seriously, thank you so so much!  
> 


End file.
